


May My Force Be In You

by Jayenator565, Lowiiie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Love Week, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Crack, Dildos, Edging, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi, Orgasm, Smut, Star Wars References, Strap-Ons, a never before seen remake, kinky cosplay, little dom/sub, never bet against Raven Reyes, sin - Freeform, thirsty Costia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowiiie/pseuds/Lowiiie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The entire gang lost a bet, made on a drunken night, against one of their own. But not just anybody, no. They lost to none other than Raven ‘I make things go boom’ Reyes. And she very much intends to collect. She knew she had been a genius when she came up with it and people accepted the terms. What does it entail? Well, why don’t you find out.</p><p>a hint: Raven looooves George Lucas</p>
            </blockquote>





	May My Force Be In You

**Author's Note:**

> Jay: Welcome to our Clexa Love Week submission. Fyi this will be expanded to a short multichapter story so enjoy guys :# I know we had a blast writing it
> 
> Low: yeah, who knew a nonsensical conversation about Clexa porn names would result to that?! But yeah, we got more. The whole gang will experience director Reyes!

 

 

\-------------------------------------

**The Bet**

 

“Okay now that everybody is settled, it’s time for the big reveal. Jas, gimme a drum roll.”

 

Jasper, who’s seated next to Raven on her couch, slaps his hands on his thighs in a dramatic fashion, way too happy to be at the center of attention, only stopping when Raven reaches out to block his movements, sending him an annoyed glare. Turning to everyone in the cramped up one bedroom apartment, Raven begins. “…..aaaaaandd the theme for the porn experiment 2K16 iiiiiiiss…wait for it…”

 

“Well we are waiting…” Anya grumbles with barely concealed disdain, across from her, burrowed in the well worn chair.

 

“Just for that, I’m gonna let Wellsey do the Mister Moviefone voice. Wells, will you do the honors?”

 

“Come on, just get on with it, Rae.”

 

“Shut it Griffin.”

 

Wells, who takes his role very seriously, stands up to face everybody and prepares his throat before reading the notes Raven has given him. “...A long dick ago in a pussy far far away…” Wells recites in his greatest and only voice interpretation. Raven snorts and a chorus of groans echo all around.

 

“Well I guess now we know which movie we’re going with.” Bellamy says dejectedly as he crosses his arms over his chest, slumped on the broken wheelchair by Raven’s computer desk/work table.

 

“Don’t be a sore loser Bell and let him finish. Wells, pick it up from where you were so rudely interrupted.” Raven smiles with a shit-eating grin.

 

“As I was saying; A long dick ago in a pussy far far away, Leksa Orgasma, head of the smutty rebellion and Klark Skaibanger, apprentice of the Jerki order, have escaped the dreaded Porn Star and are now in hiding in a secret sex base. Meanwhile Anyakin Skinlover and O-Strikwon Kenobi have teamed up to travel the cosm-ass in the Milfenium Falcon, narrowly evading the cuffs of Darth Bellamious and his trusted Sperm Troopers.”

 

The stunned silence following isn’t exactly what Raven was going for. “Guys, Star Wars, come on it’s awesome.”

 

“Yay”, “Brilliant”, “Fuck”

 

“Hide your enthusiasm, really.” Raven grumbles.

 

Clarke is the first to slightly recover from the announcement, “Oh god! Why? I thought we said something _without_ too many costumes?!”

 

Lexa sighs, “Fucking Star Wars. Like what? May My Force Be In You?”

 

“I was thinking about something more along the lines of ‘The Commander Spanks Back’ but I like your style.”

 

“I’m more of a Star Trek guy but I can see the appeal.” Murphy puts his two-cents.

 

“That’s the spirit! Besides, my win, my rules. So suck it. I’ve always wanted to put those Jedi costumes to good use.”

 

“Mr Lucas would be so proud.” Sarcasm dripping from Anya’s voice as Jasper snickers from behind the safety of Bellamy’s annoyance, having fled from the reach of Raven’s hands with the excuse of getting a soda can.

 

“Shut up all of you! And Jasper, put that back! Like it or not we are doing this. You all agreed and I even picked a saga everyone likes.” The brunette is feeling more than a bit smug that her ingenious bet worked out in her favor. Making a college porno had been their running joke since freshman year but now she can finally put her crack script to work.

 

“I can’t believe you dared to touch Star Wars. You are going to ruin it for me, desecrating my childhood here.” Monty whines.

 

“Boohoo. Your scrawny inexperienced ass is going to thank me for it.”

 

“Hey I have plenty of experience thank you very much! And I thought I was your camera guy?”

 

“Oh you are but I’m sure you’re gonna learn some from this lot.”

 

Ignoring the sighs, whines and tortured groans of her friends, Raven conjures up a clipboard, probably from under her ass, and goes straight to business strolling down her to-do list. “So everyone has been assigned a character and scenes. Learn your lines…or lack thereof, do some stretching exercises, wax and all should be fine.”

 

“Jasper you’re the sound guy. That means you get to hold the mics and make sure we can hear every bit of ‘dialogue’ and character ‘interaction’. In editing there better not be lips moving and no voices moaning understand?” At her harsh glare he gulps,

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Good,” Checking her notes she turns to the second smartest of their group, in terms of technology at least, “Monty, we’ve been over this, you are our main camera guy. I apologize but you will be getting in the nitty gritty personal spaces of everyone’s knockers, cout shoot and hanging man.”

 

The poor guy seems bewildered, “...cout shoot…?”

 

Anya huffs in exasperation, “She means be prepared to get a face full of everyone’s tits, dicks and pussy lips.”

 

Lincoln and Lexa are immediately taken aback but Octavia just cackles while Raven looks, well, impressed, “Couldn’t have said it better myself cheek bones. Like I said, you’re going to learn plenty my man.” Monty’s face scrunches as Raven winks at him.

 

Reaching over to a drawer in her coffee table, Raven produces the scripts; each labelled with the characters’ names already stamped to the front and their lines highlighted. Her friends’ faces range from fascination to the what-the-fuck expression like the one that is currently adorning Lexa’s face.

 

“Okay so I’m Skaibanger, Klark Skai-banger. Catchy. What name did she give you again?”

 

“...Leksaorgasma.” The girl says muttering under her breath. The blonde just looks at her girlfriend expectantly with a raised brow. Lexa sighs for what feels like the umpteenth time. “Leksa Orgasma. Happy?”

 

“Very. I totally dig it. It sounds perfect for a porn name.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well let’s see how great it sounds coming from your mouth when I make you scream.” 

 

“Girls, I love this newfound motivation but please, save the eye fucking and dirty talking for when the cameras are rolling.”

 

“Wait hold on! Raven, I can’t fuck Clarke when she’s playing my twin brother!”

 

“Sibling role play is a huge hit on PolisPornHub. Don’t tell me you don’t want that skimpy bikini with the collar while taking her Jedi dick.”

 

Costia, sitting beside Raven the entire time, looks as amused by this scenario as some of the others look disturbed.

 

“Guys this is fucking insane, we can’t make a fucking porno.” Bellamy turns looking at all of them that seemed to actually be considering doing this.

 

“Well Bell, fucking is the name of the game isn’t it.”

 

“Yeah but I never thought we would actually do it you know.”

 

“Because you thought you could win against me? Ha!”

 

“Hey wait,” the youngest of the group stands abruptly, “Why doesn’t Lil Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes get a script?”

 

Costia, full on grinning, goes to wrap an arm around the annoyed ball of aggression that is Octavia, who is currently perched on the armrest at her side, “Well Blakes, I know better than to make a bet against the literal rocket scientist of our group.”

 

“It’s not fair. If we are all going to show our butts, so should you. Like a slave from Tatooine or something.”

 

“Sorry guys, this”, Costia making a hand gesture to showcase her whole body, “is going to stay out of sight, for the good of your poor souls. Though I might say, I’m going to enjoy the views for sure. I’m quite curious to check Princess’ nice little rack over here.” Costia wiggles her eyebrows as Clarke gapes and Lexa’s eyes widen as she goes to try and cover her fully clothed girlfriend’s modesty.

 

“Moving on,” Raven motions back to the script in an attempt at calm, “Anya, back to your suggestions?”

 

“More like blatant refusal Reyes, there is no way, none, zero, zip, that this is happening. I know it’s easy because of the similarity in our names but one, I’ve only ever seen the first trilogy and two, there’s only one person that can call me daddy and it’s neither of those two in love doofuses.”

 

“OK fine, no Anyakin Skinlover then. What do you suggest?”

 

“...Hung Solo.”

 

“Hung...how long exactly have you waited for this precise moment, on the set of an impromptu Star Wars porn parody, to use that name?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Yeah sure you don’t. But your name change is screwing up my plan. I wanted to be C3p-Hole or See3PinAll...or Rav2DrillToo.”

 

“You wanted to be a robot, figures.”

 

“Yes but now I can’t.”

 

“Why not just be a character from the new movie? I haven’t seen anyone of us cast as Roy or Flynn or PB-5. Heck we could even be one of the pilot guys.”

 

“First off it’s Rey, Finn and BB-8. Second, no way. I’m not touching that movie with a ten foot pole. Rey is too precious.”

 

“Fair enough. But if I’m Hung Solo, that kinda makes you my Screwbacca.” Anya purrs.

 

“Anya, that ball of fur is even worse than Hodor. He just groans.”

 

“And R2 only beeps. How did you plan on pulling that off exactly?”

 

“Well I did find some Star Wars themed dongs so…”

 

“No. If I have to take a dick I don’t want it to whistle or do some weird kind of robot noises.”

 

“But Annyyaaaaaaa-”

 

“No, I’m the one doing the fucking.”

 

“So you want to fuck a human sized canine?”

 

“...”

 

"Well moans and groans, I do already and I think I saw a sexy Chewbacca outfit online once. It's doable."

 

"Why did I agree to this?"

 

"Because you love me"

 

"Well let's see if Hung Solo will still love Screwbacca after tomorrow."

 

"Screwbacca huh?!" Jasper says, coming back to the conversation after struggling to move his new recording equipment which different cords are already in a tangled mess.

 

"Shof op goufa-" Hearing Anya growl, Raven decides to intervene before Jasper could get potentially injured or worse. Cupping her hand over her mouth to get everyone’s attention.

 

“Anyway, everyone, remember to wake up bright and early tomorrow! We got dress rehearsals at 10.”

 

The various noises of dissent is music to Raven’s ears.

 

“Why do we have to wake up so motherfucking early?”

 

“Well, because Senator Jaha the Butt leaves his house at approximately 9:30 to get to the City Council and we need to maximize our time as much as possible if we want to stick to my filming schedule.”

 

Wells jumps back from where he was about to exit the room, “Wait what?!”

 

“Yeah you see, that’s why you don’t really have an on screen role, we’re going to need that soundproof basement of yours.”

 

“Hah!” Jasper exclaims teasingly.

 

“I wouldn’t laugh so much if I were you Jas. According to the script about half of these scenes happen in your and Monty’s room.”

 

“Wait what?!”

 

“Ok everyone out so I can get it on with my girlfriend please.”

 

“Oh I definitely do not need to see my best friend naked more than I have to. Come on Clarke, we’re out of here.”

 

“So are we.”

 

“I’m pretty okay to stay…”

 

“Beat it Murphy before I make you.”

 

Bellamy sighs more in exasperation than anything, “Sorry Anya, come on Murph.”

 

“And don’t forget to read your scripts. If there’s need to be changes, it’s tomorrow or never. See ya, bye.” Raven yells as she slams the door behind the last to leave.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

**Scene 1 Take 1**

 

 _Cue special transition with a fade to new location. A few days later_.

 

“Ok now remember, this is where we see Lexa, I’m sorry - Leksa - use her weird Jedi mind trick on Klark to open her legs up.”

 

Jasper snickers from behind Costia while holding up one of the overhanging mics, “Open your legs you will, in you may her force be.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Raven says, “One, that was a horrible Yoda impression Jas and two, QUIET ON THE SET!”

 

Popping up from her fancy director’s chair that she found at the local thrift shop, Raven approaches her two friends to place them at their marks and give them some directions before taking the dildo prop away.

 

“Hmm Raven, we’re kinda going to need that for that scene.”

 

“Oh I know. I’ve got a surprise for you. I made Anya swear not to say a word about it.” Giddy, Raven taps her fingers together like a villain in trepidation. Well, she's got a surprise for Anya too but that's for another time.

 

“God, what now?” Lexa grunts in her skimpy, tight fitted and very revealing Princess Leia slave costume.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Clarke mock-whispers in Lexa’s ear.

 

“Your Spidey sense tingling Clarke? Or maybe your Jedi sextuition?”

 

“That was an awful pun Reyes.” Lexa deadpans.

 

“Was not. Costia, will you be a sweetheart and bring me that backpack over there?”

 

“Anything for the director.” Costia winks as she playfully makes a bend and snap, retrieving said bag.

 

“Sounds like the premises of a porno I’ve seen.” Jasper thinks out loud as he checks the calibration of the mics.

 

“No shit Sherlock, it’s the intro plot of most porn movies.” Costia slaps him in the back of the head as she passes by him.

 

“Thanks Costia.” Raven smiles as she opens the bag and proudly presents a set of her most prized possessions. She retrieves what she was specifically looking for for that scene with a proud mirth.  

 

“Oh. My. God.” Clarke gasps at what she’s being handed.

 

“Is that…” Lexa’s eyes bulge at she realizes what she has in her hands.

 

“Yes Lex, it’s exactly what you think it is.” Clarke is still gaping as Lexa studies the object further.

 

“Now I understand the meaning behind that line Raven.”

 

“And it’s an awesome line! 100% pure Reyes genius.” Raven raises one hand in the air and is surprised to see Lexa answer her high five with a smug face.

 

“What line?” Clarke’s head snaps up at the sound of the hands meeting, suspicion all over her face.

 

“Is that your lightsaber or are you just happy to see me...I have no words.”

 

“You can’t mess up that line Lexa!” Raven points a finger at Lexa. She has been waiting a very long time to finally have the right context in which to insert that line. She wants that line!

 

“Haha I’m going to light you up like a fucking christmas vagina Clarke.”

 

“Do you really want lightsaber glowing dildos Raven?” Clarke’s face scrunches at the tacky toy.

 

“Those babies cost me 50 bucks each so yeah. And you better not break them!”

 

“Lex, stop making those noises!”

 

“It’s not me Clarke, it’s the sex toy.” Raven takes back the dong from Lexa's hands and puts it back in the bag as Lexa pouts. They don't need two dildos anyway.

 

Clarke looks at the translucent dildo in her hands and pushes the button that operates both the light and the vibrator. She really doesn’t expect for the dildo to not only light up brightly but sound like a real lightsaber every time she applies pressure to the shaft and moves it in the air.

 

“Wow Raven, you really went all in.” She looks at her friend gobsmacked.

 

“I didn’t but you and Lexa will.”

 

Raven puts up her hand for another high five and looks around at her girlfriend but Anya is very much ignoring the awful joke, finishing up the snack table before she closes the set till Raven says otherwise. It’s not like Anya wants to stick around for the fun of it. She knows how Clarke and Lexa can be in bed together from walking in on them far too many times. So thanks but no thanks. At least Jasper is giggling like a schoolgirl on her first trip to Disneyland. This would probably be the most action he’s seen in months.

 

Picking up her lightsaber dildo more comfortably in her hand, Clarke smirks with a glint in her eyes, “Oh me and Wanheda are so going to enjoy this.”

 

“Wan...what? You named your fake dick?” Lexa raises a brow amused at her girlfriend’s dorkish adorableness.

 

“Well yeah, I mean it fits. She’s going to destroy your pussy all day long.”

 

“Maybe, but you didn’t have to literally call her the Commander of Death. Strikwon Heda sounds better.”

 

“Wanheda sounds more dramatic.” Raven agrees with Clarke.

 

Costia grins devilishly from where she stands next to Wells (who is about to leave as well now that he has explained everything they needed to know about the basement. He doesn’t want to explain the raging boner he’ll surely have at watching his former crush naked and moaning), “She and Wanheda can destroy me any day.” She mumbles barely audible to anyone but Wells who blushes.

 

The responsible one of their friend group does a confused double take as if that will change what he heard, “Wait what?”

 

“What?” Costia parrots back with an innocent smile. Wells shakes his head and silently bids his farewell before anyone realizes how flustered he became.

 

“I think it’s cute.” Clarke insists still standing atop the altered space backdrop in the Jaha basement.

 

“Which color did you get?” Lexa asks cocking her head in interest. Clarke looks at her in the eyes as she brings the dildo in front of her face and dramatically bring it to life, revealing the color.

 

“Red. Wanheda could only be red.” Clarke husks as she seductively wiggles her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

 

Smirking, Raven reluctantly pipes up, “I hate to break up your weird foreplay Clarke but Lexa is the one who’s actually gonna be doing most of the ‘destroying’.”

 

“What? Why?” Clarke objects, everyone knows Lexa is a total bottom. A service top at best.

 

“Why not? Leia fucking Luke. It’s a good twist!”

 

“But…” Clarke interjects. She should have seen this coming; her lines sound way more sub than top Alpha. Just typical Reyes.

 

“No buts only yours Griff, now hand over the dildo.” Clarke pouts while Lexa does a little happy dance behind her back, “Hello Heda.”

 

“Who’s naming their dick now, Lex?” Clarke crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“If you two ladies are done naming the dildo,” Costia interrupts, “We do kind of have a schedule to keep here.”

 

“Right yes, this is why Costia is the best assistant an impromptu director could ask for. Places people!” Raven claps and goes to check Monty's set up.

 

Costia hands Raven a small camera which she securely straps to her hand and proceeds to run in front of Monty’s double decked cameras (don’t ask her the specific of such setting, Raven asked Monty for two cameras with different lenses, he delivered. That's all she needs to know.) with a movie clapperboard. Monty and Jasper announce they are both rolling before Costia claps, “Leksa Orgasma bangs Klark Skaibanger scene one, take one!”

 

Raven nods in affirmation and moves closer, “Aaandd ACTION!”

 

Clarke is being led by Lexa towards the set of a control room, hands restrained behind her back by her furious rebellious princess. Lexa pushes Clarke against the central monitor of the main computer console, chest coming in contact with it. Clarke straightens up and turns around with a murderous glare; part acting, part very much annoyed. Feeling her boobs pressed into the odd assortment of buttons and switches isn’t exactly a comfortable sensation. She takes a step forward but Lexa tuts her before pushing her further against the console, ass seating on the edge.

“What did you think you were going to do by stealing a Sex-Wing? Did you really thing you could fuck Darth Bellamious and his Sperm Troopers all by yourself? You can’t keep fucking people that disagree with us.” It is really some grade A method acting that keeps Lexa from breaking character at the ridiculousness of her lines. Feeling the slight shudders rolling down Clarke’s back, she soon realizes the girl is trying to withhold her own laughter.

 

Lexa steps so her front is pressed against Clarke’s good earth cleavage, standing between her legs.

 

“Yes I can! I would fuck the whole galaxy if it meant keeping my people safe Leksa.” Clarke tries to push Lexa away by her shoulders, pretending offense and defiance.

 

“Right now there’s only two people you need to protect Klark. Me and little Heda.” Lexa takes one of Clarke's hand and directs it to her crotch. Clarke's mouth opens to a beautiful 'O'.

 

“Cut! What was that? I didn’t write that!” Clarke shakes her head at Lexa's improvisation that had quite the effect on her as Lexa giggles.

 

“What? I just rolled with the moment. You gotta admit it was clever.” She shrugs. She expected to be the one doing the fucking, Raven hinted as much, and she perfectly knows how to get Clarke warm and ready for it. Now that she gets to be a power top, she might have fun with it.

 

“Better than that lightsaber in her pants line...” Clarke sasses as Lexa finally gives her enough space to stand.

 

Raven groans overdramatically, she has a feeling this is going to be a long day.

 

“Ok whatever. I’ll still use that line, just not with you, ungrateful friends of mine. Now back to your places. Clarke, we’re starting back at the galaxy dialogue. Costia!”

 

Costia nods in acknowledgement, running back in front of Monty’s setup and charring the clap with the right identification, “And we are rolling. Leksa Orgasma and Klark Skaibanger. Scene one take two.”

 

Lexa and Clarke retake their position against the console and nod at Raven to signal they are ready.

 

“Action!”

 

“Yes I can! I would fuck the whole galaxy if it meant keeping my people safe Leksa.”

 

“Right now, there’s only two people you need to protect Klark. Me and little Heda.” Lexa grips Clarke's hand as it caresses her crotch. Clarke frees her hand and trails it up to trace Lexa's plump bottom lip before grabbing her neck. Clarke gets closer and closer.

 

“You want the protective pussy power of Klark Skaibanger, then take it, fuck me cause I will always bow to you oh Master Orgasma!” She breathes to Lexa's cute little ear before licking the lobe and sitting back on the console.

 

The effect is immediate; Lexa takes Clarke by the hips, turns her around and bends her over the console, boobs crashing against the damn buttons before leaning on her elbows and presenting her ass to herself and the cameras. Lexa takes a step back and pauses, taking in the sight before her. She then performs the Jedi version of scout’s honor and waves her hand in the air.

 

“Open your legs you will. Cum must have cum.” Lexa says with a very convincing voice and Clarke starts sliding her feet on the floor, opening the slit in her Jedi leggings wide, revealing her neatly trimmed blonde pussy. She tries to stop mid movement but slips, barely catching herself on the prop console, bare ass touching the floor. She can’t help it as she bursts out laughing at her situation.

 

“CUT! Claaaaarke!”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just ridiculous. And I didn’t _plan_ on falling!” Lexa helps Clarke up and teasingly swat at her ass to rid her of imaginary dust. Clarke narrows her eyes at her before repositioning herself bent over the console with Lexa a step behind, both waiting to start again.

 

“At this rate those light saber dildos will never get used. At least we’ll have great footage for the making of and behind the scenes.” Costia muses, “Cameras! Leksa Orgasma and Klark Skaibanger. Scene one take three.”

 

With a sigh Raven calls, “Action.”

 

“Open your legs you will. Cum must have cum.” Clarke slides again and manages to not fall.

 

“Hell yeah I will.” She arches her back to fully put her pussy on display, much to the pleasure of Raven’s handheld camera that goes for the money shot. She’ll edit herself out of the other cameras if she has to. Lexa starts kneading Clarke’s cheeks, both making outrageous fake moans. That is until Clarke feels Lexa take a step back and look at what is happening since it was not scripted. Clarke catches sight of a crouched Raven practically between her legs.

 

“Raven, what are you doing?” Closing her legs a bit, Clarke glares at her friend.

 

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m filming, Clarke.” Raven huffs.

 

“Yeah I can see that, but if you come any closer you’ll stumble inside my crotch!”

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Raven smugs as she pinches Clarke’s inner thigh.

 

“Ow you bitch!” “What?!” Clarke and Lexa exclaim at the same time.

 

“I think I got what I wanted. Monty can we have more light on her ass?” Raven tries to change the conversation back to the movie. In truth, she thought her best friend had had the ex talk with her girlfriend. It seems that didn’t include one night stands, maybe for the better; Clarke was a real frat boy before she met Lexa. But time is of the essence and they don't have time for that. And well, she doesn't to be there for it.

 

“Lex, relax. it was once and long before you.” Well, here goes Raven’s attempt at defusing that bomb.

 

“Clarke, we’ve been together since Sophomore year. How long is long before?” Hands on her hips, Lexa waits for Clarke to explain.

 

Seeing as Clarke decides to pay attention to anything but Lexa right now, probably trying to figure a way out, Raven pipes up. “Two months, but it hardly counts when you’re hammered on Moonshine.”

 

“Raven!” Clarke throws her head up and her eyes scream murder at her friend. It’s not like she wanted to hide that fact, Lexa knows of her promiscuous past. But she just didn’t want to make things awkward between her friends, even more now that she is basically naked with said friends and her girlfriend. That was why she made Bellamy vow to never speak of their little make out session at Octavia’s graduation party. No need for extra drama.

 

“Hey it’s true. I barely remember anything from that night.” Raven defends. She only recalls waking up very hungover and very naked to the sight of an equally naked passed out Clarke. Not that she doesn’t find her friend voluptuous but she just never saw her that way and it made for an awkward and hilarious morning after.

 

“Jeez thanks.” Clarke rolls her eyes. Way to pat her ego when she prides herself for being an unforgettable lover.

 

“Okay, can we stop talking about my girlfriend having had sex with one of our friends ever again? Please?” Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose; it is a visual she could have lived without.

 

“Lexa, you do realize we are making a porno where some...exchanges will be happening right?”

 

“Yeah but it’s different. It’s all fake.” Raven and Clarke raise an eyebrow, incredulous at such an unexpected statement; Lexa has quite the reputation at being protective of Clarke.

 

“Care to elaborate, love?" Clarke gives her a pointed stare, dripping with sarcasm on that last word.

 

"I mean we both signed up for this, so if you’re okay with me fucking Anya in front of Raven then I guess I can compromise. It's just bad acting after all, probably like what Clarke gave you that night.” Lexa smirks as Raven gawks and Clarke’s eyes widen. Two can play this game.

 

“Damn Commander, back at it again with the sassy one liners!” Costia hollers as Clarke groans and the guys giggle. Maybe they agreed too quickly to do this. Lexa is hers and she isn’t so sure about sharing anymore. Damn you and your stupid ideas Reyes!

 

Raven comes back from her stupor as Monty signals her that the light is ready. “Ok guys, we have a lot to cover or, in this case, uncover. So back to your places. You start back at Lexa kneading your butt and I’ll try to respect your comfort zone.”

 

“That ship has sailed.” Clarke mutters under her breath and Lexa gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

 

“Lexa Or...oh hell...Leksa and Klark, scene one take four.”

 

Silence. Costia scratches her throat as she looks at Raven. "Oh yeah, sorry. And action!"

 

“Lust is the path of the back side.” Lexa kneads the flesh of Clarke’s ass as she sets aside the fabric of the cut legging to gain access to more skin. “Lust leads to hunger.” She bends down and bites at the right cheek. “Hunger leads to sex.” She grabs the robe that makes Clarke’s top costume and rips it off her body as Clarke makes an obnoxious squeal. “Sex leads to deep moaning.” Lexa falls to her knees and gives Clarke’s clit a broad lick that has Clarke push against Lexa’s mouth and whimper.

 

“Will you show me the path to the back side, Princess Orgasma?” Clarke flirtatiously looks at Lexa over her shoulder, batting her lashes with an innocent pout.

 

“I will my young Jerki; my spear-it has chosen wisely.” Lexa gets up and slaps Clarke’s ass who smiles a cheeky grin. Lexa drapes herself over Clarke’s back, and takes her ear lobe between her teeth before whispering in earnest, “I will take you to Purblis and then we’ll warn the Sin-ate in Core-rutt-scent.”

 

Raven really outdid herself finding that one for the Senate planet. Lexa bumps Clarke’s rear with her pelvis and reaches for the hem of Clarke’s binding. She instructs Clarke to stand up and turn on herself to unwrap said garment. Clarke twirls and rolls her hips, hands in the air, grabbing at her hair, neck showing, a finger trailing its expanse. When the binding is off, Clarke stops in front of Lexa, trying to occult Raven’s close presence and what was surely Costia’s barely concealed appreciative hum. She looks at her girlfriend under her lashes and bits her bottom lip.

 

“Will you be able to make me cum twice before...”

 

“Do not doubt my prowess young Paunawon. You’ve already seen me fuck.” Lexa cuts her off eagerly, starting to really get into it.

 

“Seeing you fuck and you fucking me are two very different things. I’m just going to sit here and watch you dive in.” Clarke purrs in her most sultry voice.

 

Shyly, Clarke brings her hands to her breast, caressing each and rolling her nipples between her fingers. One hand moves slowly downward, sliding along the creamy soft skin of her stomach and not stopping until she cups herslef. Lexa licks her lips as her eyes drink in the gorgeous sight that is her girlfriend’s boobs. Lexa reaches out to cup the tit that has been abandoned while Clarke gets to her clit and starts to rub herself before Lexa swats it away.

 

“No one fucks for me. Hand me your lightsaber.” Lexa commands somewhat hesitantly.

 

Nodding along with the script, Clarke takes the glowing lightsaber dildo from its holster on her belt and hands it to Lexa who is shedding herself of her front piece of cloth to reveal the strap on harness that was barely visible under her Leia costume. Lexa turns Clarke back to her bent position and goes to place the dildo in the O-ring but sees a slight tremor in her girlfriend’s hands as she clenches them on the console. Lexa pauses and turns to the side where Raven is standing at Clarke’s ass level once more with her handheld camera.

 

“Can we have a moment Rae?” She asks her friend, silently pleading with her eyes.

 

“Uh, yeah sure Lexa, take 10 people!” Clarke immediately climbs down from the console and grabs her clothes so she is once again completely covered.

 

Lexa watches patiently as Jasper and Monty put down their equipment and go to the adjacent room where Anya is, for refreshments, before facing the blonde.

 

Seeing the emotions swirling in those cobalt eyes, she forgoes the usual steps she takes when comforting Clarke and wraps her arms around her, bringing her to her space bikini clad chest.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” Lexa soothes as she fiddles with the blonde tresses in her left hand while her right attempts to rub calming circles into Clarke’s back.

 

“I don’t even know why I’m feeling so uncomfortable about this. It’s just so fucking weird.” Clarke says, shaking her head where it rests in the crook of Lexa’s neck and shoulder, nuzzling into the warm skin there.

  
“The quicker we get through this, the quicker we’ll be done with it. But also, if you wanna bail we can totally do that. Raven wouldn’t force us to do this you know that, right?”

 

“Yeah I know, I’m just being hormonal for no fucking reason. We can do this, I can do this.” Clarke raises her head and looks determinedly at Lexa.

 

“You’re sure? We can get straight into my car and drive back home and everyone would be completely fine with it.” Lexa cups Clarke’s face and look into her eyes to search for the small ounce of doubt that would make her stop all of this.

 

“I’m sure, we lost a bet fair and square and even though we were drunk, we knew what we were getting into. Unless...you don’t want to do this?” Clarke needs to be sure that Lexa doesn’t want to back out either. She freaked out a bit but as crazy as it may sound, she does want to see this through. She gave her word and she’s not one to get back on it. And Raven would find a way to be insufferable about it if she quit. Clarke is no quitter.

 

“I’m game if you are Clarke.” Lexa confirms, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Ok then we’re doing this.” _Let’s take this as just another one of our role plays. Just breathe._

 

“Ok.”

 

Lexa goes to the break room to get a water bottle for Clarke and inform Raven the shooting can resume.

 

**\-------------------------------**

**_Slight flashforward with our two heroines back in the control of the secret sex base_  **

 

Leksa Orgasma is showing her rebel might to a flushed Klark Skaibanger whose sounds of pleasure have reached a new high. There is talk of Heda swearing fealty to Klark’s wanton needs, of Leksa sensing great lust in Skaibanger. Of how Leska will destroy her interior because she has foreseen this, because it is Klark’s destiny. “Cum with me and together we can drool over the galaxy.” (God Raven really did brush off her quotes.)

 

Lexa is buried deep in Clarke, giving short and powerful thrusts, one hand grabbing a fistful of blonde hair, tugging, the other wandering between boobs and clit. The lightsaber noises are continuously ringing, being slightly muted every time Lexa sheathes her dick inside Clarke. Clarke who is making breathy noises, whimpering, moaning exaggerated plethoras of ‘oooh’ and ‘aaah’ and ‘hmmm’. They are nearing the end of their scene.

 

“By Yoda, you are the bright center of my lustiverse.”

 

“oh Leksa, how you’re stretching my cunt. But I’m cumming down with an orgasm you cannot follow.”

 

“It’s a trap! I mean, CUT!” Raven blurts out near Clarke’s ear where she was filming her facial expressions.

 

“Cut?!” Lexa abruptly stops pounding into Clarke, holding on to Clarke’s hips as she finds herself unbalanced.

 

“What the fuck Rae?” Clarke growls breathless.

 

“Sorry guys,” Raven says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck with her arm in a nervous habit, “That wasn’t you two, you guys were amazing. Just I kind of...may have...forgotten to um, charge my camera last night and it just died.”

 

“Damnit Rae! I was this fucking close. You couldn’t have checked when you made Monty change the cameras’ lenses earlier?” Clarke lets out an offended huff now that the moment is ruined, leaving her uncomfortably wet and extremely frustrated. The whole thing might be acting but her oncoming and now denied orgasm was very real.

 

“Hey shit happens, welcome to the biz. Besides, it’s porn, more than half the orgasms are faked anyway. I’m gonna need at least 20 minutes to charge this baby back up, feel free to take a break guys. Don’t let Clarke get herself off Lexa or it’ll take much longer to have her on the edge again.” Raven instructs as she disappears inside the break room to get her cord.

 

Costia walks over with two bathrobes and water bottles for Clarke and Lexa, “It’s a shame to have to cover such a good view, but it is nice to see the curtains match the drapes. I might actually need a change of panties.” She remarks, licking her lips looking at Clarke and throwing a wink Lexa’s way. Normally the group would be used to Costia’s sometimes inappropriate comments, but Clarke, poor sexually frustrated Clarke, has had just about enough.

 

“OK what is it that you want Costia? Do you want a taste? Cause if that’s it then let’s do this right here right now! You’ve already seen way too much of me and **my** girlfriend than you should have. So either we get all of this out of your system or you shut the hell up. Understood?” Clarke bursts as she snatches her robes from Costia’s hand and throws it to the ground in a clear sign of challenge. “Soulou gonplei, you and me!” She finishes as she places herself in front of Lexa.

 

Feeling arms come around her naked waist, Clarke turns to face Lexa with a raised brow, “Babe you are so hot when you’re angry.”

 

“Not now Lex.”

 

Thankfully neither of them sees Costia’s slight nod of agreement, “It’s all good Griff, jeez I was just messing with you. I’m perfectly content with my casual trysts with Luna.”

 

“I knew it!” The three hear Anya, who has been overly discreet so far, shouts and laughs. “Pay up Raven, that’s one bet you don’t get to win!”

 

\--

 

“I love Raven like a sister,” Clarke groans, “But never again. I never knew soreness like this existed.”

 

The rest of their day-long shooting has been tiresome. They had to redo the penetration scene from the start twice. One, because Clarke ended up losing her edge and, as it turned out, was awful at faking it, so she had to be worked back up. Two, because Raven had wanted to capture the whole ordeal from the other side. The scene finished with Leksa sheathing back Klark’s weapon of mass fornication back to her belt before receiving a message, done with a poor nasal imitation of radio communication from Raven, telling the two protagonists that Darth Bellamious was on the move and all sex rebels were awaited at the gang bang cantina. When Costia announced that it was a wrap, without making a sexual innuendo about it, Clarke and Lexa shared a breathe of relief before bolting out of the basement to head back home and shower profusely. They are now currently lounging on their bed, munching on some leftover pizza.

 

“Aw poor baby, that’s really a shame.” Lexa mocks disappointment.

 

“Oh?” Curiosity wins over Clarke.

 

“Yeah, I happened to smuggle our costumes off set but if you’re too tired...” Clarke shushes her with a kiss.

 

“Oh babe great minds must think alike cause I snatched the dildo.”

 

So there was another porno remake in the making, but this one will never come out of their bedroom.

 


End file.
